The Quiet One
by Sk8terofice
Summary: Hiccups twin comes back to Berk, and Tuffnut gets reunited with his childhood crush. Tuffnut/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hiccups twin comes back to Berk, and Tuffnut gets reunited with his childhood crush. ( bad summery, I know but story is better) Tuffnut/OC


	2. Chapter 2

Tuff's POV

I was cleaning out the closet- I know, me cleaning! - , well not cleaning just throwing stuff around looking for the drawings my childhood friend Hicca made for me. My older twin sister, Ruff, walks in and manages to dodge the years of built up closet junk flying through the air at dangerous speeds. Her boyfriend, Snotlout, was not so lucky and took a book to the head. Hey! - Wait, I own a book!? Never mind that I need to find those drawing. I miss Hicca so much. I wonder if she will ever come back. I know Ruff misses her, but will she remember us? Thinking of that makes me feel really depressed. I hold back the tears, and continue my search.

Hicca's POV

As I step of the boat I breathe in the familiar sent of home. God has it really been thirteen years? I won't be surprised if no one remembers me, seeing as I only talked to five people with becoming a stuttering mess. I walk down the semi-familiar roads I make my home. As I'm walking I see a Deathly Nader sleeping in the yard of a hut. I scream startling the dragon and run the rest of the way home, with people giving weird looks. As I walk sprint through the house I bump into Hiccup. He starts to hug me but I'm screaming something about dragons and start to pull out my hammer ready to kick some as-

"Hicca, let me explain," he says while chuckling at my rash actions. "This is no time for laughing!" I scream. He shakes his head and motions for me to sit down in front of the fire.

***************************TTxHH****************** ********************

"So people are riding the dragons now, like horses, but in the air!?"I ask in disbelief. I shake my head dumbfounded. Hiccup looks out side and sees people heading to the great hall for dinner. Hiccup starts to drag me to dinner.

"Are Ruff and Tuff going to be there?" I ask as we walk. He nods, and starts to jump. I start to drag him. When we reach the entrance we bump into a pair of blonde young adults and my older cousin Snotlout.

"Snotty!" I exclaim and help him up giving him a hug.

"Oh my Thor! Only one person besides me calls him that," the female blonde says. "Hicca!" all three of them says. Then it dawns on me after the awkward had ceased.

"Ruff, Tuff!" I say and jump the closest witch happened to be Tuff. I start to blush when I see how handsome he had gotten.

~Tuffs POV~

Am I … blushing? I mean she looks so beautiful. Is she blushing too? I cant help but smile blush and act like an idiot spinning her around.


	3. Chapter 3

~Tuff"sPOV~  
I listened as she went into detail about her friend Snotlick. I hear how much they were friends and kind got jealous about their friendship. I mean I still consider her my best friend and at least I don't have a crush on her anymore.. right? That Snotlick is a lucky guy...

*Hicca'aPOV*  
I try to take my mind off of Tuffnut as I tell them about my friends abroad. Snotlick was an outsider because she was overweight but she was sweet and was coming to Berk to visit me so i had a friend and won't spaz out and go mute again. I see Tuff tense up as I tell them about Snotlick. What's up with him?  
We say our goodbyes and head home. As I lay in bed i think about Tuffnut. He handsome no doubt about it but am I pretty enough for him to like me? Well I have dragon training in the morning.  
"Wake up!" I hear Tuff, Ruff, And Snot yell in harmony. I shriek and roll out of bed expecting the floor but knock down Tuff instead. "Sorry!" I exclaim and help help him up.  
Hiccup Opens the door and groggily ask if we were alright. then i pretty blonde comes out of his room and asked what the hell was that.  
"Who are you?" she asks me as she peers close. I step behind Tuff and say nothing." thats my sister, she doesn't talk much so don't take it personally. Hicca this is my girlfriend Astrid." I snort and everyone looks at me  
" I cant bealive you of all people got a girlfriend," I say quietly but mockingly and loving. I peer around Tuff And give a smirk as everyone was trying to hold in their laughter.  
"I like her.." Astrid muses.


	4. Chapter 4

~Tuffnuts POV~  
Well I'm not happy. Lets just put it like that. Today her "best-est friend EVER" is coming and I am in no mood to see her with another guy. I am so angry! I slam my hand down on the table. Hicca and Ruff look at me like i'm a weirdo. Snotlout, who was sleeping next to Ruff his girlfriend jumps up and hits his head in the process. Ruff lets out a huge guffaw and Hicca try's to hide her grin.  
"Are you okay?"Hicca asks worriedly. I just nod. GOD! Why am I so awkward!"Hey Tuff, can you come to get Snotlick?" she asks with a smile. God I want to turn her down, but how can I say no to her? I  
*Hicca's POV*  
"Sure I bet you need a strong man like me to help you!" He boasts. I see Ruff roll her eyes, but I just smile. I to talk to him about my plan to get Fishlegs and Snotlick together. I grab his hand and drag him to the dock, were the ships will be arriving.  
"Hey Tuff, guess what? I have a plan!" I say with a familiar glint in my eye."Do you now?" he asks curiously. I nod and whisper in his ear "We have to get Fishlegs a girlfriend and I know who!" He looks at me with a look of pure curiosity


End file.
